


'The Wolves of the Wild West'

by qnesha



Series: Tales of the Wolves [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Action/Adventure, Angst and Drama, Animal Transformation, Arguing, Baby Werewolves, Bank Robbery, Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bounty Hunters, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Coach Robbery, Cobalt Moth Gang, Comfort, Country & Western, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fights, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gang Violence, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Horses, Hunters & Hunting, Idiots in Love, In-Laws, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Leadership, Leaving Home, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Meeting the Parents, Murder, On the Run, Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Mythology, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Parents, Robbery, Running Away, Shooting Guns, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Surrogacy, Traitor, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Western-Werewolves, Wolf-Horse Hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha
Summary: Deep in the untamed parts of the west, the Coblat Moth Gang has endured many trials and terrors, and with their leaders getting older and older by the day it's up for their youngest daughter Kenia to keep the gang together and to stay on their paws.
Relationships: Cooper/Mara, Jacob/Finley, Jason/Eden, Myra/Cynthia, Paul/Kenia
Series: Tales of the Wolves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184324





	'The Wolves of the Wild West'

# Title

# 

### Chapter title

### 


End file.
